


practice makes perfect

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Derek helps her train.prompt: practice





	practice makes perfect

Claws scrape against the ground; blue eyes glow brightly as Derek’s head whips up, watching for movement and reacting in time. He rolls to the side, dirt clinging to his bare shoulders. He barely has time to right himself before he has to dodge again.

“You’re getting faster,” he calls, on the other side of the clearing now. Brown eyes meet his. “But not fast enough.”

A feminine chuckle is his only warning as she moves. He darts left, unintentionally doing exactly as she had planned. He catches the knife –  _barely_.

Allison smirks. “I need to be smart, not fast.”


End file.
